


Брошенный

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Slice of Life, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: После расставания с Ив расстроенный Малкольм приходит к отцу.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Martin Whitly
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Брошенный

Малкольм приходит к нему один, и Мартин сразу все понимает. Конечно, его сын и не обязан ходить к нему со своей девушкой, и так достаточно столь экстравагантного знакомства и последующей встречи-откровения, но что-то в лице Малкольма неуловимо поменялось. Что-то, что легко позволяет Мартину понять: его мальчика опять предал близкий человек.

— О, Малкольм, — говорит он, потому что не знает, совершенно не знает, что он должен сказать сыну. Но это же не его вина, в кои-то времена это не его гребаная вина, в этот раз он ни в чем не провинился перед сыном. Ну разве только в том, что все это тянется из прошлого.

— Ничего не говори, слышишь? — бросает ему Малкольм. — Скажешь хоть слово по этому поводу, поделишься своими гениальными выводами, начнешь доказывать, какой ты умный, — и я сразу уйду.

Малкольм садится подальше от него, Малкольм молчит, Малкольм просто отсиживает минуты, потому что это сделка, их сделка, а иначе он бы и не пришел, никогда бы не переступил снова порог этой камеры.

И Мартин молчит рядом с ним, не испуганный возможной потерей, но принимающий право своего уже взрослого сына иметь свою боль, боль, которой нельзя поделиться.

Малкольм встает со стула через два часа — это много, гораздо больше, чем Мартин мог себе представить еще несколько дней назад. Пусть это два часа тишины, но иногда тишина сближает куда сильнее, чем разговоры. Пусть это два часа молчания, но Малкольм пришел в клинику; он мог остаться дома, он мог пойти куда угодно, но из всех мест в Нью-Йорке он выбрал эту больницу. Он выбрал своего отца.

И его отец, не тот человек, который доктор Уитли, но тот, который Хирург, не может сдержаться, не может не сказать своему мальчику, который уже готов выйти из камеры в обычный мир.

— Ты ведь мог ее удержать, — произносит Мартин. — Она могла бы стать только твоей. Навсегда. Ты же знаешь?

Малкольм оборачивается лишь на мгновение. На долгую и одновременно такую мимолетную секунду. И прежде чем дверь захлопывается, Мартин Уитли успевает прочитать в глазах своего сына ответ.

Конечно, его мальчик думал и об этом варианте. Ведь как бы Малкольм ни старался, но они с отцом — одинаковые.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
